


Heart of the Truest Believer

by Kippur



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But I like him, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur/pseuds/Kippur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan and Felix are trapped in Storybrooke and Pan's time is running out. And then he comes up with an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the Truest Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Save Henry

Heart of the Truest Believer

 

Much to Pan’s displeasure things were falling apart. He’d been forced out of Henry’s body and back into his own. Now he and Felix hid up in the clock tower of Storybrooke, as he figured out what to do next. He felt his life dribbling away with the quiet rushing of the hourglass way back in Neverland and it was making him more than anxious than he let on. Perched on one of the crossbeams he watched Felix sitting quietly by the clock face looking out at the town as fog rolled through from the ocean casting the town into shadow. 

His only remaining Lost Boy. 

Felix truly did believe in him. Pan never fails. Pan always wins. 

A thought occurred to Pan and he jumped off the beam landing lightly in front of Felix. The boy looked up at him with mild curiosity, his face mostly hidden in his hood, but without fear. Never with fear.

“Do you still trust me?” Pan asked, crouching down next to Felix. 

Felix tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Even though everything is going wrong, you still believe in me?” 

“Of course I do,” he said in that monotone voice. Even when he was excited he barely gave any inflection. Just one of Felix’s many quirks. “You never lose.” 

“My one true believer, my dear loyal Felix,” Pan said, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “And you would do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” 

“Of course.” He sounded insulted that Pan would even question his loyalty. 

Pan smiled. “Thank you.” 

Felix frowned, head tilting to the other side. “What do…” 

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Pan shoved his hand into Felix’s chest and pulled out his lost boy’s heart. Felix gasped, eyes wide, confusion written all over his face… but not fear. Still he trusted Pan. The heart, Pan noted, was not as perfect as Henry’s. It couldn’t be. It didn’t have that same golden glow, but it still believed. Even now Felix still believed and trusted. 

“Thank you for believing in me.” And he pushed the heart into his own chest. As soon as it passed within, Felix trembled and collapsed; his pale face gone waxen and his body even stiller than normal. Pan could feel himself growing stronger with it. It wasn’t as strong as Henry’s but it would do.

Reaching down he touched Felix’s cheek in an almost fond gesture. “I won’t forget you Felix. Trust me. Now… now it’s time to play. And I will make them pay for what they made me to do to you. I won’t fail. I will win. Just like you believed in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I like Felix. But the idea came up with Felix's utter devotion to Pan. So sometimes you just have to kill your ... well in this case Lost Boys, not Darlings.


End file.
